Golden Chains
by Fallen-Creature
Summary: This is hell isn't it? I'm in hell." I whispered, whimpering as those eyes stared down at me. "They all think it's hell at first." It answered, giving a fanged smile. I was in hell. Current day- Goblin King/ Goblin King Wife story!
1. Beginning

Hi! This is my first Hollow Kingdom story and I hope you enjoy!

There isn't much else to say... so lets begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly....

* * *

Melanie's PoV

_Please stop._

It was cold. Terribly cold. Pure white snow glittered in the moonlight, untouched and clean before me. I took several steps forward, the snow numbing my feet as I stumbled to the ground, ruining the untouched snow. I watched several drops of red drip, drip, drip onto the blindingly white snow before I realized it was coming from me. I touched a cold, shaking hand to my nose, feeling the warm red liquid smear across my fingers. Blood.

I was bloody.

_Come on, Luxxie. Just this one time. I won't tell anyone._

I let out several ragged breaths, wiping the blood on the snow. I glanced around, tears coming to my eyes as I realized I had no idea where I was. I was cold, practically naked, roaming through some forest. I couldn't only remember flashes, but the horror I got with each memory was enough to make me vomit all over the snow.

_STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!_

_SHUT UP! If you weren't such a tease, I wouldn't have to do this._

"Stop." I begged, grabbing a fist full of my hair and yanking. The physical pain helped calm the aching hurt in my chest. "I said to stop." I sobbed, my tears leaving little holes in the snow, mixing with the blood. My hands were almost blue as I tucked into myself, lying on the forest floor. There was no where else to go. I didn't want to get up anymore. I didn't want to live.

_He stared down at me when he finished, those black soulless eyes twinkling with amusement as he buckled up his belt._

_You weren't even that good._

"Please."

I saw him then, in his dark black coat, the hood pulled over his face.

Death.

Please let me die.

Come get me Death.

Please.


	2. What Fresh Hell?

**Chapter 1: What Fresh Hell?**

**(Kinda got the title from a Criminal Minds episode lol I thought it fit!) Had to change her name cuz... I kinda used the same name as my other character in another story.... I'm an idiot. lol**

_Melanie's POV_

It was warm when I woke up. And the pain was gone. At least the physical pain.

I wasn't sure where I was, just that I was laying in a small, comfortable bed with warm covers and a soft pillow. It was dark from what I could tell and no one else was in the room with me. Had someone found me? Taken me to a hospital? Or was this something beyond that? If I were dead, would I be stuck in some bed? I didn't think that was how Heaven or Hell worked, but I never really paid attention in Sunday school.

It took me a moment to open my eyes. I was right; it was almost completely dark except for a small, dim light off to the side. There wasn't any curtains or machines hooked up to me like in a hospital. I felt an overwhelming panic fill me as I through back the covers, running for the door. Had some serial killer kidnapped me after all of that? Was this really how God was going to punish me after all I'd been through? I knew the drugs and partying were bad, but did I deserve this too?

I yanked at the cold metal door; pulling and shoving will all my strength. "Please..." I begged, moving back and falling onto my knees after a while. "LET ME OUT!"

"There's no need for that."

I froze, my whole body tensing up. I heard a rustling noise and then footsteps, coming closer and closer. I immediately closed my eyes, curling into myself. "Please don't hurt me." I begged, listening as the footsteps stopped just behind me. Whoever it was, was big and heavy and from the sound of the voice, a man. "Please," I whimpered.

"Whatever gave you the idea I was going to hurt you?" He said, his voice deep and grating against the silence. "Open your eyes, little elf." He whispered, a deathly cold hand coming under my chin and lifting my head. I bit down on my lip, so hard I was sure I was drawing blood. "Open them." He repeated, sounding firmer.

I took a deep breath, slowly opening my eyes to glance up at my captor.

I screamed, jerking away from the creature in panic, scrambling away from it and pressing myself against the door. Demon. I was in hell.

It was tall, well over six feet with large, strong limps. Its skin was deathly pale with an almost silverish tint, its lips a gray making it look like a living corpse. Its hands were twisted and gnarled with long jagged claws. Its hair was a dark black, hanging around his pale face in silky ringlets, two pointed ears sticking out. The creature was hideous all together, but out of all the things wrong with it, its eyes were the worse. Huge pure black orbs that stared straight at me. Its eyes were all black, no whites or color of any kind.

"It's alright little elf, I know I'm hard to look at." It muttered, giving me a twisted smile. Of course all it's teeth were pointed fangs. I whimpered, shaking my head. I wanted to shut my eyes but I couldn't look away.

"I'm in hell.... aren't I?" I whispered, my voice shaking with fear. "This is hell."

The creature gave a laugh, gently lowering itself to my level. "No, this isn't hell. Although most of you brides seem to think it is." It shrugged its huge shoulders, tilting its head to watch me.

"You're lying!" I cried, pressing myself as close to the door as I could. "You're Satan. I'm in hell for what I did. All that bad stuff. And what he did to me-" I choked off then, shaking my head as the tears came. "Please," I begged, fighting back a sob. "Please let me go back. I promise I'll be good."

It gave a sad little smile then, almost looking... sorry. "You can't go back now, elf. You're a bride now." It reached for me again but as I jerked away whimpering, it decided better of touching me.

"I don't understand. Please let me go home." I begged, shaking as it watched me with those huge eyes.

"This is you're home now. You're to become my bride, the Goblin King's Wife." It explained, giving a small grin.

Bride. Goblin King.

My head spun suddenly and my stomach clenched. Goblins. One of my grandma's maids, an old, plump woman had told me the legends surrounding Hallow Hill about Goblin's and other creatures stalking the forests, stealing away young unmarried girls for brides. She'd named off several girls that had gone missing over the years, including some old owner's daughter of the manor and her own sister. But it was all a bunch of old bullshit. Like the boogieman or the Lockness Monster. Some old legend to make Hollow Hill more interesting. But what could explain this creature?

"I know that old maid of your grandmothers mentioned us. Not many humans think it's real anymore though." The creature muttered, running a clawed hand through its hair.

"How could you possibly know that?" I whispered, shaking slightly.

"I've been watching you a bit since you got here. You're a very... lively girl." It said, giving a small chuckle. I closed my eyes, shaking my head again.

"This isn't real," I whispered, covering my ears. "None of this is real."

This was the hope I held onto, the thing I chanted over and over in my head. But the creature ruined it, grabbing my hands from my ears and leaning so close I could smell the scent of forest and sweetness from it. "I assure you, little elf. It's all very real."

I opened my eyes then, staring the thing straight in the eye. Those black orbs loomed before me. One of those ugly hands gently touched my face and I was to scared to flinch. "Now sleep."

And it all went black.

* * *

_Third Person PoV_

Marak Blackeyes gently closed the door behind him, heading up to the upper level to find his mother. He had been expecting this from his future bride, but it was still slightly distressing. Perhaps his father's advisors had been right; he should have chosen a full elf woman.

"You went to see her?" His mother asked, looking up from her book. She was still amazingly beautiful at 58, but what elf woman didn't stop being beautiful?

Blackeyes nodded, moving to sit with her at the table. "She thinks she's in hell. After what happened to her, she thinks this is hell." He muttered, shaking his head sadly. His mother lifted her small hand to cup his strong jaw, giving him a sad look.

"Perhaps she isn't the right girl for you, Blackeyes." She whispered, gently taking his large clawed hand in hers. "After what happened to her, she might not make a good King's Wife."

Blackeyes pulled his hands away, shaking his head. "She's strong. I know she'll be a good Wife." He said gently, running his hands through his hair. "Father thinks she will as well."

His mother pursed her lips, glancing down at the book. "What about those things she does? Going to party's and doing that stuff-"

"Mother," He said gently, his eyes softening. "You have to trust me."

His mother watched him for a moment, those beautiful dark eyes meeting her son's dark, black orbs. After a while she nodded, taking his hand again. "I trust you, love." She whispered, standing and pressing a kiss against his dark curls. He gave her a fanged smile, watching her as she left. He knew this girl would make a good wife, but he wondered how anyone could live up to his mother.

* * *

_Melanie's PoV_

It was all a dream. It was all a dream, what he did to me at the party, that creature. All a horrible nightmare.

I kept chanting that to myself as I turned onto my side, snuggling into the pillow. My room was oddly quiet this morning and I just kept waiting for my grandmother's grating voice to scream at some maid to clean this or that. But I didn't dare open my eyes until I heard it. When I did I would know it was all-okay and I was fine.

"Are you awake?"

I froze, my eyes jerking open in surprise. Despite my wishing I stared at the same dark, stonewall I had seen the first time I woke. I felt tears sting my eyes at this revelation and the whole thing came crashing down on me. I was still in hell, still the broken piece of trash he left out in that shed.

"Melanie?"

The voice was female this time, soft and gentle. I wondered if they had girl... goblins that looked just as hideous as that other one. If they did, I didn't want to find out. So I just stuffed my hand into my mouth, biting down to keep from giving a loud scream. I was to tired and broken to cry.

I felt gentle, warm hands on me, moving back my black hair. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see. "Melanie, dear. If you're awake, it's alright. He's not here." But I didn't listen. I didn't trust any of these ugly things. "He's not all that bad you know." The girl whispered, her hands smoothing back my hair in an almost motherly manor. "I know you won't believe it now, but he's a good man. He'll be a good husband to you."

Husband. King's wife.

I felt a sudden burst of anger that over rode my pain and hurt. I whipped around, nearly knocking into the thing as I glared at it, my fists clenching around the covers. But I was shocked into silence at the sight of her.

She wasn't ugly and warped like the so-called Goblin king, but the total opposite. She had beautiful dark eyes that were framed by long, black lashes. Her skin was pale with an almost silver tint that seemed to almost shimmer. Her whole being was utter perfection; nothing seemed to be out of place or odd. Her nose was perfectly straight and the right size, her lips were pink and full, her hair long and silky. Like a Goddess of beauty.

She gave me a gentle smile, almost looking shy. "Hello." She said, her voice almost... melodic.

"Who are you?" I asked wearily, gripping the covers fiercely.

"Luna. I'm the current King's Wife." She said simply, pulling her plain white shirt down a bit to reveal a golden coil around her neck and then a long, thin scar along her wrist. "Blackeyes is my son."

"Son..." I whispered, closing my eyes as my head began to spin. "That thing is your son?"

"He's a good man." She repeated, sounding almost defensive now. I glanced up at her, the anger returning.

"Good man? If he was a good man he'd let me go!" I cried, glaring at the Goddess. Her lips pursed a bit and her face softened.

"It's how it's done." She said kindly, her fingers running along the thin scar on her wrist. "The Goblin King always has to steal a bride. You'll get used to it though. They all do." She gave me a braver smile then.

"They stole you too? Kidnapped you and you're talking about them like they're so great." I spat, small tears spilling down my cheeks. "You like these... these animals?"

"It took me a long time but I grew to love my husband, his people. And I love my son." She whispered, looking down at her hands. "I miss my people. I miss my stars and my moon. But I got things back. I got Blackeyes." She gave a loving smile then, looking back up at me. "You'll be okay eventually."

"You have no idea what's going on with me. Just because you're psychotic enough to fall into their laps doesn't mean I am!" I cried. The door opened then, letting a small amount of light flood into tiny room. I flinched as the Goblin King, this beauties son, stepped in.

"There's no need to insult my mother." He said. He sounded lighthearted, but I could hear the edge to his voice. It was the same as my mother's when guests were around and she was trying to order me in a "polite" way to do something or other. "I thought having her here would help you when you woke up, but you seem to just dislike everyone." He chuckled, tilting his head to the side and watching me with those disturbing eyes. I wondered what he was going to do to me now that I'd insulted his mother. I wondered if he was going to hurt me.

"It's alright Blackeyes." Luna whispered gently, standing. She was tiny next to his huge, imposing form. How could someone so beautiful and gentle give birth to this... this freak? She smiled at him though, touching his arm gently as she headed for the door. I watched her look back and me and give one more smile, but it did nothing. She was still leaving me with her freak of a son, all alone. I turned away from her, staring down at my hands instead.

"It's alright if you hate me, Melanie." He said, seating himself in the chair. "They all hate the Goblin King at first."

"You're a monster." I hissed, glaring up at him. I didn't care if he got mad anymore, if he hit me or killed me. It would be better then staying down here. It would be better then living with what _he_ had left me with after the other night.

"I know." He said simply, leaning back in the chair and watching me. "You'll come to like it here, I promise. I'll give you the things you want, take care of you."

"Why do you want me?" I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly. "I'm not pretty, I'm not smart. I could go back and find you a better person in a minute-"

He reached out, taking my chin in his cold hands. His fingers were gentle, but that's how the other night started too. His rough thumb moved along my jaw, those eye boring into mine. "You'll make a good King's Wife and bear a strong heir."

I jerked back, slapping his hand away. "So I'm here to breed?!" I cried; clenching my nails into my palm's so hard it hurt. "I'm just a baby machine? A bitch to give you another freak?"

"Don't put it like that, Melanie." He said softly, leaning back.

"But I am!" I cried, shaking.

"No, that's not all you're here for. But that is part of being the Goblin King's Wife. A big part is producing another heir." He explained, watching me carefully.

"What's the other part?" I hissed, shaking with rage. I wanted to throw myself at him, hurt him. "_Pleasing _you? Are you going to make me get on my knees and beg?"

_Just do it Melani and it'll be good I promise._

_No. Stop._

_You asked for it Melani. You're such a tease._

_Stop! Please._

_That's it. Beg_

I bit down on my lip, a sudden burst of pain ripping through my chest at the memory. "You're no better then him." I whimpered, sobbing.

I felt my chin jerked upward to face him, anger etched on his disgusting face. "I am nothing like him. I may look like a monster, dear Melanie, but I would never hurt someone- you, like that."

I watched him stand, still staring down at me. "Remember that Melanie." He whispered, before leaning down at pressing a cold kiss to my forehead.

I just stared off at the wall, thinking that was a lie.


	3. Sea of Crazy

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hollow Kingdom. The genius is Clare B. Dunkle. **

_Melanie's PoV_

My next few days in this hell hole went by without anything unnatural. I stayed in the small room I woke up in, morning, noon, and night; although I didn't know when any of those times were. In the morning the Goblin King would march in with some food, always accompanied by his mother, and would sit with me while I eat. He would talk during this time, about his Kingdom and things like that. I never paid attention much. Just ate slowly and concentrated on my hands.

In the noon he would bring more food and another hideous little woman goblin to make sure I was all healed up. Somehow she was even more ugly then the Goblin King, with squat little blue eyes, green skin, and little dog ears and a muzzle. At least the Goblin King looked like an ugly human.

In the night before I would sleep he would bring more food, this time by himself. He would talk as always, chatting to himself about everything. He seemed content to keep up the one sided conversations with himself. But after two days he finally got me to talk after mentioning letting me leave.

My head snapped up and I dropped the small piece of bread he had brought. "You'll let me go!?" I muttered, my voice hoarse from not being used for two days. He raised an oddly angled eyebrow and pursed his grey lips.

"This room, yes." He said, and my heart dropped out of my chest. I felt the hope simmer away and tears start to come again. "I'm sorry, little elf. I can't let you leave. We still have months until the wedding and I don't even know if I can allow you to go outside then." He sighed, watching me with those eyes.

"Why don't you just marry me now? Get it over with." I snapped, throwing the food down and shoving it away. He sighed, running those ugly fingers through his silky hair.

"My father isn't dead yet. I can't be king until he's passed. And even then we'll have to wait three months." He said simply, but I heard a small tinge of sadness. This thing actually cared about his father? No, he probably wanted nothing more then to rule sooner.

"Then why did you have to take me now?" I hissed, blinking back the tears. I didn't want him to see me cry again. I wasn't going to be weak anymore."Why couldn't you have given me more time up there?" I muttered, wrapping my arms around my knees.

I heard him sigh and lean back in his chair. "What else were you going to do up there, Melanie?" He said, tilting his head and watching me. "Go and party some more? Fake your way through those awful dinners you hate so much that you're grandmother made you stay at? Were you going to keep up with that cage your parents kept you in?" He gave a sad smile, those eyes boring into me. "Besides, if we hadn't taken you here, you would have died in that cold. That's the favor's humanity did you _up there."_

I sucked in a breath, flinching at the God awful truth. He was right of course. I was caged in up there, by my parents, my grandmother. I could almost see the way these next few months here in England would have played out. Stay with my grandmother's harsh insults all day before I snuck out to party with my new "friends." Then I would get home and do the same thing. That is, if _he _hadn't left me in the cold to die.

"I'm caged in here." I pointed out, trying to make any kind of argument. Even if it was hopeless.

"To an extent." He said, shrugging. "But Melanie, Goblin's aren't monsters. They won't hurt you, they won't try to force you to be someone your not. When you're the King's Wife, they'll want to be like you. The woman will dress like you do, they'll wear the jewelry you do. The men will try to please you. They'll bring you anything you ask from up there." He leaned forward during this little speech, looking almost desperate. Like he wanted me to come around to him. I couldn't see why it would matter. He was going to force me to do all these things down here anyway. "They'll try to make you happy. Just like I will."

I gave a bitter laugh, turning to glare at him. "How are you any better then my parents. You're going to force me to be you're wife, something I don't want to be. My parents were trying to do the same thing. And then you're going to force me to put on a happy face for your people, like my parents did at parties or when I was with other people they were trying to impress. And what about getting that heir of your's?" I snapped, leaning forward myself. All the hate was pouring from me now. I wanted him to see what he was doing. "When were married, you'll force me to get on my knees too. You'll make me do all that again-"

He grabbed my face then, his strong, clawed hands forcing me to stare up at him. I'd done it again. Made him angry. I didn't flinch though, I just stared up at him with defiance. "I will never make you do that, Melanie." He growled, that deep voice radiating through me. His thumb gently grazed my cheek and I wondered why he was being so gentle. Trying to prove to me he wasn't going to do what I was accusing him of. He was only trying to throw me off. "I won't make you do that for me." He said, his hands sliding down my face and down my arms until he held both my hands. "Why do you think I took you down here now?" He whispered softly. "Most Goblin Kings take there brides when it is their reign and then make them marry them the night they capture them. I brought you down here early so you when we married you would be fine by then. Maybe even trust me a bit."

He sighed, closing his eyes and letting my hands go as he stood up. I felt frozen. He thought he was doing me a favor. He was trying to say he was... being kind. I didn't understand. None of it would fit together to make sense. "I will be kind to you, Melanie." He said softly, staring down at me with a look of... caring. He gently brushed back my black hair, those cold fingers brushing my cheek again. "I will prove to you that I care." And he pressed another soft kiss to my forehead before leaving me utterly... confused.

* * *

He didn't come the next day, but his mother, Luna did as usual. She didn't bring food this time though. Instead she gave me a small smile, laying down a bundle on the end of my bed. "Blackeyes thinks you should come visit the other brides today. You can get dressed and then I'll take you to meet them." She explained, her voice light and cheery. Other brides. More captured woman trapped down here. I wasn't sure that was what I wanted to see. It would be my future shoved in front of me.

But it meant getting out of this small, boring room. Maybe I could even devise a plan to leave. If I looked around this place a bit I could find a way out. I immediately jumped up and grabbed for the clothes. Luna turned away, giving me my privacy as I changed. The clothes were simple jeans and a plain black tee-shirt.

"Can we go now?" I asked as Luna turned, giving me a somewhat surprised look. She gave a nod, her face slightly curious now. I tried to muster a smile, but I couldn't even manage. After all these years of acting for my mother, I guess the will had just filtered out down here.

I followed her out the door, leaving that room behind us. We were in a small hall with the same lanterns that gave the little light I had in my room. I followed Luna down the hall, past several other rooms. I studied everything I could carefully. That was until I caught sight of more Goblins.

There was so many different types of ugly that it overwhelmed me entirely. Some were more animal then human, with animal fur or eyes or feet. Others didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before, with large lumpy heads, bizarre eyes and bodies. I wanted to puke and pass out at the same time. I didn't know how Luna could smile at the different creatures so convincingly. I couldn't even concentrate on my surroundings enough, so I just stared straight at the back of Luna's head, trying not to look at those ugly things anymore.

After a while we reached a small suite looking place. Luna stopped before a door, knocking and stepping back to smile at me. The door whipped open suddenly and a small girl stood before us. I gasped at the sight of her, those snake eyes in the middle of a small, heartbreakingly beautiful face. She was an odd mixture of the Goblin ugly and Luna's elf beauty. She smiled at me though, blinking those odd eyes. "Mommy! Auntie Luna is here!" She cried, moving toward Luna with a smile. Luna picked her up, holding her close as she entered the quarters. I followed, regretting this more and more.

Another elf woman stepped out, just as beautiful as Luna. She had bright, beautiful blonde curls tied up with several ribbons, sparkling dark blue eyes and a gentle smile. She gave Luna a nod before turning to look me over. "Melanie, this is Anu." Luna said, nodding toward the woman. Anu smiled at me, nodding her head.

"Is this the girl Blackeyes is gonna marry?"

I whipped around to find another girl sitting off to the side, watching the both of us. She clearly wasn't elf like Luna and Anu. She was definitely human, but still beautiful in her own way. She gave me a small smile, watching me with warm, brown eyes. She had long red hair that curled at the ends and pale skin with freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her hands were cupped around her pregnant belly. She couldn't be more then 17 years old. "I'm Rosaleen." She said, giving me a warm smile. She stood up, extending her freckled hand. I took it, oddly comforted to have another human around. The disturbing mixture of inhuman beauty and inhuman ugliness was getting old.

"Melanie." I muttered, folding my arms close to me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Melanie." Anu said. Her voice was as melodic and beautiful as Luna's. "You can have a seat wherever." Anu smiled, nodding her head toward the chairs Rosaleen was sitting at. I nodded gratefully, taking a seat across from where Rosaleen had planted herself.

"You all... you were all forced down here too?" I mumbled, glancing between Anu and Rosaleen.

"Yes. I was one of the brides that was stolen in some of the raids." Anu explained as the little snake-eyed girl ran into her lap. "It's not so bad after a while." Anu shrugged, gently running her fingers through the little girls hair. "You get used to the Goblins. And they're all very kind."

"A lot more interesting too." Rosaleen pipped up with a smile. "They can do magic and things. Anu and them don't find it as impressive because elves can do magic too, but I've always loved it." She explained. "Karn, my husband, he always does magic for me."

"You actually like it here?" I asked, watching Rosaleen carefully. I wasn't sure why her opinion of the Goblin's meant more to me. Maybe it was because of our shared humanity.

"It's better then in the human world." Rosaleen said matter of factly. She smoothed out her shirt, staring down at her belly for a moment. "Human's weren't so nice to me. My mother left when I wasn't even old enough to walk and my father was a drunk." She looked back up at me for a moment, a sad smile on her face. "Karn's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's my best friend and I love him."

Love a Goblin? I couldn't even fathom caring about those ugly, beastly creatures. Especially Blackeyes. I couldn't imagine it.

"You don't understand it now." Anu said gently, almost like she was reading my mind. "But after you get over the aversion to them you will. Goblin's are good people."

"How are they possibly good if they kidnap people?" I breathed. I was starting to think I was surrounded by insane people. The captors and their brainwashed wives. This was all insane. How could Blackeyes think this would help? Did he think because I saw a couple happy brides I would be fine? That I would change my mind about everything?

"It's just the way things are done here." Rosaleen said, waving her hand as if it was nothing. "Goblin King's can't have children with other Goblins and the higher family men can have children with other woman too. The king always has brides brought down to strengthen the higher families."

"So it doesn't bother you that you're only here to have children?" I snapped, glaring at her. She was human, but she was a traitor. How could she not see what was right before her face?

"That's not all." Rosaleen said, looking slightly offended as she lay a hand on her stomach.

"Sweetheart," Anu interrupted, looking slightly distressed. "The Goblin's care about more then getting a baby from the brides. Blackeyes truly cares about you, as Karn does for Rosaleen and Marak cares for Luna."

I shook my head, standing. I didn't want to listen to this insanity anymore. "This is insane." I hissed, glaring at Rosaleen and Anu. "You're all insane if you think these people are good!"

"Maybe you weren't ready for this." Luna whispered gently, standing up too.

I just stared at the ground, to furious to care anymore. Luna said her goodbyes before exiting. I followed her out.

I was stuck here, surrounded by insane monsters. I didn't have anyone on my side. I was completely alone, surrounded by a sea of crazy.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Pain

**So here is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! You get a bit of a breakthrough on their relationship. **

**Please review! Thanks. **

_Melanie's PoV_

Blackeyes let me out of my room any time I wanted now, although I had to be accompanied by one of his Guards. The Guard he'd paired me with was human looking and almost as beautiful as any elf. He had glowing silver skin with perfect features. The only ugly thing about him were his hands, which where as twisted and ugly as the Blackeyes. I hadn't bothered to talk to him or give him messages to sent to Blackeyes as he said I could. I didn't want anything to do with any of these stupid creatures. I stayed in my room most of the time, using the Guard to fetch my food. Blackeyes hardly ever came anymore, although his mother visited almost everyday, accompanied sometimes by Rosaleen or Anu. I just stared at the wall while they tried to talk to me. I refused to listen to anymore of their insane chatter about how amazing and wonderful the Goblin people were.

Blackeyes finally came to visit after about a week of this, ordering his mother away suddenly. The guard stepped in the doorway. Luna gave a worried look before exiting, shutting that small door behind her. I felt my heart shoot into overdrive and I instinctually moved as far away from the Goblin as I could.

"I give you the freedom to go about the kingdom as you like and you still choose to hole yourself away in here?" He sighed, giving me a frustrated expression. He didn't raise his voice at all, but I was waiting for that anger. "I'm trying to help you here, Melanie."

I bit my lip nervously, twisting the blanket in my hands. "I don't want to go out there with all of... _them." _I muttered, lifting my eyes to watch his reaction. I wonder what he would do now that I had insulted his precious Goblins.

"Is that all?" He sighed, tilting his head at me. "How do you think you'll ever get used to them if you don't go around them, dear Melanie?"

"I don't want to get used to them. I don't want to be around any of them." I snapped, still watching for his freak out. Instead he gave a little laugh, seating himself where his mother had been.

"You'll have to be when we're married." He pointed out, giving me a fanged smile. I flinched, shaking my head.

"I'm going to die down here before that happens." I said, wrapping my arms around my knees. I watched him frown and shake his head.

"I don't understand, Melanie." He said, those dark eyes glinting as the small beam of light flickered. "You've seen how happy the others are down here. Yet you still won't give it a try-"

"They're all insane!" I cried, throwing my hands up. "Rosaleen and Anu are insane. Brainwashed by the ugly freaks that kidnapped them. Your mother is too."

His ugly lips pursed as he suddenly looked over at his guard stationed at the door. "Do you think you're Rosaleen is insane, Karn?"

I flinched, looking over toward the oddly, handsome goblin. It surprised me that this goblin was Rosaleen's Karn. For some reason I'd expected him to be some giant, demon looking creature like Blackeyes or one of those ugly little beasts moving around these caves. He was almost as beautiful as Luna or Anu. He gave a kind, lopsided smile, his dark eyes meeting mine. "Rosaleen's a lot of things, but insane isn't one of them." He said, his voice oddly gentle.

"If you can believe it, Rosaleen came down here voluntarily. When she found out what Karn was and where he lived she ran away with him. Away from the human world." Blackeyes explained, watching me with an oddly smug smile. "Do you think her so insane now?"

I smashed my lips together, glaring at him. He had to be lying. There was no way someone would come down here of there own free will. "She said you did magic for her all the time." I spat, glaring over at Karn. "You put some kind of spell on her."

Karn still smiled at me, making me even madder. "I never used magic on her, except to heal those awful bruises her father gave her in his rages. I just did little tricks for her." He shrugged, watching me.

"You still would have taken if she hadn't come though!" I cried, grasping at anything. "You would have forced her down here if she hadn't agreed to come down here herself."

"But she did ask to come here." Blackeyes murmured, leaning back in his chair as though he'd won. "She asked to be married to Karn and she's happy with their marriage. And soon she'll be a happy mother to a Goblin baby." He pointed out. "She's happy here, Melanie. Just like you could be."

"She's still insane. Even if she wanted to be down here." I snapped, refusing to be swayed. I didn't care what he said, you'd have to be insane to want to stay down here with all of these freaks. To make another one of them. "What about Anu? She didn't come here voluntarily. You took her."

"Yet another happy bride." Blackeyes said, twisting it to suit him again. "Four children since she's come down here. Only the happiest of elf wives have four babies."

"You'll never see it like it is!" I cried out in frustration. "You'll never see it as kidnap because you think this is all okay! It isn't! Taking people from their homes isn't okay!"

"Or maybe you can't see it the right way, Melanie." Blackeyes said evenly, shrugging those massive shoulders. "Because you're to stubborn to see that this life here could be happier then the one you had up there with all those humans that either caged you up or tried to break you."

I sucked in a breath, my hands clenching the bed sheets. "That's never going to happen." I mumbled, almost to furious to see straight. "I won't be brainwashed."

"No one here is brainwashed." Blackeyes mused and I could hear the mocking in his tone. I gave a growl of frustration before turning on my side and shoving the cover over my head. I refused to listen to this anymore. "Good night then, Melanie." Blackeyes whispered and I felt his cold hand lay down on my head through the warm blanket. "Sleep well."

* * *

I woke up hours later, screaming. I just remembered being in that forest again, cold, broken and bleeding. Lost. And he was there, the awful monster who left me like that.

Two cold arms wrapped around me as I began to sob uncontrollably. They were unbelievably strong, but they didn't hold me down or anything. Just held and comforted me. I didn't know where I was for a moment or who the cold, strong arms belonged to so I just clung to them, sobbing.

"Shhh, Melanie." A deep, gravelly voice whispered soothingly. "You are safe here."

I bit down onto my lip so hard I tasted blood. "It hurts." I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I felt rough fingers twine in my hair gently, holding me to him.

"It's alright now. Just lay back down, little elf."

Little elf. Then I recognized who was holding me. I shoved at him suddenly, slapping and clawing to get away from him. I felt bile rise in my throat at the fact that he had, had those ugly, cold arms around me. I heard Blackeyes sigh in irritation after letting me go, those black eyes looking like holes in the middle of his pale, pale face. "I knew it wouldn't last very long." He muttered sadly as I shook before him. I pulled the blankets around me, closing my eyes and wishing myself away. I was a whirlwind of emotion, the most dominating pure pain and anger. I hated that I looked so weak before him and the fact that I had actually felt safe in his arms. He was manipulating me at the worst time.

"What did you do, dear Melanie?" He sighed again, those cold hands lifting my chin again. I tried to jerk back, but he gave me a glare that made me sink into submission. Another thing I hated. He rubbed my chin a bit before pulling back to reveal a smear of red on his white finger. "Will you at least let me fix that? I won't have you marred."

"What are you going to do?" I hiccuped, shrinking away a bit. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a small bit of goop.

"All it does is heal you. Karn mentioned healing Rosaleen. This is what he used." Blackeyes explained, smearing a bit on his fingers and lifting them. I shrunk back again and he sighed in frustration.

"Magic?" I hissed, rubbing my cheeks. "I don't trust you're magic. I don't trust you."

Blackeyes lowered his eyes for a moment and I waited for a slap or anger. But it only looked like... hurt. After a moment he sighed, rubbing his fingers clean of it and pulling something else from his pockets. "Would you like me to demonstrate on myself, Melanie?" He asked and the small object in his hand glinted in the little light there was in the room. He flicked it open, revealing a small blade. I gasped, backing as far away from him as I could. He shook his head before running the small blade across his finger. Dark, brown blood welled up, dripping down his finger as he showed it to me. I watched as he pressed a small amount of goop on his finger, letting me watch. The skin bubbled and in seconds the cut was gone, leaving nothing but a streak of blood that looked like it came form no where. "May I heal you know, dear Melanie?"

I wanted to bite my lip as I usually did when I was nervous, but it was beginning to sting. What would it really matter if that magic did anything else but heal me? It's not like I could get any worse here. So I nodded as he cleaned his finger of his own blood. He raised an oddly angled eyebrow but gave a small, gentle smile and nodded. He grabbed up more goop, his finger gently running along my lip where it stung. I closed my eyes against the swipe of cold, when a sudden burst of hot followed. It got hotter and hotter for a moment and then it gently cooled. I immediately touched where it had stung, feeling nothing but clean skin. I blinked in confusion before glancing back up at him. He smiled gently again, softly moving my hair from my face.

"Thats the kind of magic we offer, Melanie. That's what we used to heal you up after we found you." He whispered, his deep voice oddly soft. I froze as his those claws of his tucked my hair behind my ear, then moved down my jaw.

"You can't take it all away. You only made me better on the outside." I whispered, hating the tingling feeling his hands left on my skin. I wanted to conjure up revulsion or anger at the fact he was touching me, but all I could remember was the feeling of his arms around me. How... put together I had felt.

He frowned then, those dark eyes flashing. "But you must understand I would if I could." He countered. His face fell for just a moment, pure pain flashing on his face. It was quick and gone as soon as I saw it. "I will never forgive myself for not getting to you sooner."

I blinked, not really comprehending what he was saying. He wished... he could have saved me? It didn't wrap around my tired, fear filled brain.

He stood suddenly, his hand laying on my head again. "I'll take away you're dreams again, Melanie." He said, his voice back to normal. I was so confused I couldn't comprehend his sudden change in demeanor. "Sleep well, love."

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Third Person PoV_

Blackeyes marched to his father's study then, pure anger radiating through his body. He slammed the door behind him, setting it to flames. His father, Marak Birdfeather was there, looking tired and worn. His mother was with him as usual. She refused to leave his side half the time. The only time she ever went voluntarily was when she went to visit Melanie.

"This girl has got you into a frenzy again. I'll have to be meeting her soon." Marak grinned, glancing back down at the book he was reading. Blackeyes now had to spend half his time helping his father with the kingdom spells and to court to make sure he could handle everything. Birdfeather knew his time was coming and coming soon, but he refused to stay and rest. "I didn't become a great King sitting in my rooms." His father had coughed.

"I'm going after that boy now." Blackeyes snapped, glaring at the small, flickering flame on the wall. "I refuse to wait for her permission. I cannot let that... that thing roam around with out a care while she sits forever in pain because of him."

His father looked up at him with dark brown orbs. He rubbed as the small black feathers along his arms as he did while thinking, his eyes far away. His mother looked a bit distressed. She had never liked to idea of Goblin revenge. "I supposed that is your choice."

"You object to killing the man who _raped _my future wife." Blackeyes hissed, his booming voice taking a dangerous edge. Luna flinched, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and wringing her hands.

"Of course not, Blackeyes." Marak muttered. He gave a shrug, glancing over at Luna. "But if you choose death and she finds out, what do you think her reaction will be?"

"I cannot see her objecting to murdering him." Blackeyes snapped, turning away from his father.

"But you will be a murderer. It will be another excuse to hate us. Perhaps murder is not the best form of revenge." His father sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking back at his son. Blackeyes was calculating, his neck stiff. After a moment he sighed, the anger slowly ebbing away.

"She doesn't need to find out what I did to him now." Blackeyes pointed out.

"Don't murder him, love." Luna whispered, looking slightly desperate. Murder, rape.... to many unpleasant topics for a sensitive elf. He glanced at him mother, her loving eyes. "Find some other revenge. Your father's right. She doesn't need another excuse."

"Very well." Blackeyes said, his shoulders sagging. "But he will not go another day unpunished."

Birdfeather nodded, waving his three-fingered hand at his son. "Have your revenge. I cannot say I would not do the same." He sighed, glancing back at his own wife. Blackeyes turned away, exiting the scorched door. "He cares deeply for her." Birdfeather pointed out. "I believe I shall visit this girl soon."

"I think she'll come to love him." Luna nodded, taking Marak's hand. "I came around."

Marak gave a gentle laugh, squeezing his wife of 39 year's hand. "That you did, my beauty." He gave her a gentle kiss before going back to his book.

**So I had to put something with his father in. I've been kinda waiting to find a place to put Birdfeather in. He won't be around much longer though :(. I'm kinda sad, I've never really had to kill a character off....**

**Hope you all enjoyed and thanks again for the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Stars

**Thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Melanie's PoV_

I began to venture out into the caves a bit more over the next week, but only at night when there wasn't as many of the goblins roaming around. Luna showed me a small area that had been made for the elves, with fake, stone trees and some grass. The trees looked almost real, but you could definitely tell the difference. It wasn't even remotely the same as being in a real forest, with the beautiful stars and flowers. One of the best things about my grandmothers manor was the forest that surrounded it.

I came the that little clearing most of the time, accompanied by Luna or Karn when she couldn't come. Rosaleen came a few times, although she admitted she didn't quite like this place as much as any of the elves did. "They love the forest and things, you know," She had told me. "That's what they all miss the most when they come down here."

I still wasn't sure what to make of Rosaleen. She was cheerful and funny, an extremely easy person to be around down here. And unlike the first day we had met, she didn't talk about how great the goblins were or how kind, unlike Luna and Anu still did. She seemed to understand that, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. So she chattered on about other things, like the kids she baby sat for or how her life used to be before she was taken. From what she'd said, she had asked Karn to take her down here when she was merely fourteen and three and a half years later they were married. The goblins had worked some spell over her family and the people who knew her, making them think she had died in a horrible car accident instead of just disappearing. She even had a little gravestone somewhere up there in Hallow Hill. It was slightly depressing and I wondered if they had done the same thing with me. I'd have to ask Blackeyes sometime. I wasn't sure what answer I wanted to hear.

Rosaleen also got to leave with Karn to go back up to Hollow Hill sometimes for his trips or just because. I felt a bit of anger at that. She seemed to see it in my face because she immediately gave me a small smile. "They don't know you'll run away, is all." She shrugged, leaning back against one of the fake trees and absentmindedly rubbing her belly. "I could ask Karn to talk to Blackeyes about doing the leash spell..."

"Leash spell?" I said, feeling my stomach twist. "What? Am I gonna have a dog collar too?" I spat, ripping a couple pieces of grass out of the ground and ripping them into little peices.

"Oh! No that's not how it works." She said, immediately back tracking. "It connects your hands. You get to go ten feet in any direction but if you try to go beyond that it will jerk you back." She explained. She had that dazzled look in her eye like she always did when describing magic. She'd revealed to me a couple days before that she couldn't work a bit of magic because she was pure human. "Karn used to have to do that with me all the time. But they don't care anymore."

"Why? Didn't you come down here yourself?" I mumbled, glancing up at her. She nodded, shrugging.

"I guess they figured I'd change my mind and run off after getting here and seeing... all them." She said, waving her hand toward one of the more grotesque Goblin guards that was sent with me today. "I don't think there all that bad to look at, really."

I gave a snort of disbelief, looking over toward the guard and shuddering. "How?"

"I guess I just don't care." Rosaleen murmured. "I mean, its just how they are."

"What if your baby is like that?" I said, watching her think it over. She glanced down at her swollen belly, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if my baby ended up looking like one of those ugly things that roamed the halls. I guess I should get used to the idea though... since that was the only reason I was down here.

"It's still my baby." Rosaleen shrugged, her hands cradling her belly like it was precious. She glanced back up at me, that gooey smile still on her face. It was the same one she had when she talked about Karn. "You still hate it down here, don't you?"

I smashed my lips together, pulling at the grass some more. "Just because you hate it down here, doesn't mean you need to kill the grass, Melanie."

My head snapped up to stare straight into those hideous black orbs. He was smiling at me as usual, but behind that smile you could see how worn and tired he looked. I wondered what he could be doing that was so hard on him. I remembered Rosaleen saying something about Goblin's always fighting over elves... maybe that was it.

"Hey, Blackeyes." Rosaleen smiled. Blackeyes gave her a nod and a smile too as she stood up with me. "I'll head back home, I think. It was good seeing you." She gave me a little wave before moving around him and leaving us alone. Blackeyes watched her go before turning his gaze back to me.

"You've become good friends with her?" He asked, watching me curiously. "The crazy woman?"

I glared at him, dusting my pants off. He towered over me by a good foot, large and intimidating. "She's not so bad..." I muttered, avoiding his gaze. I didn't want to see that smug smile on his face. I could almost feel it.

"Hmmm." Was all he said and I turned a glare to him, waiting for some smart remark.

"You're not all fun and games today?" I snapped, folding my arms and following him as he moved toward a bench. I stood as he sat down, giving a small, frustrated sigh at my obvious refusal.

"No, no fun and games." He sighed, rubbing his face with his ugly hands. He stared down at the grass, this face far away. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you that often. Although I doubt you mind."

I shrugged, watching him curiously. I'd seen him angry, cocky, smug... but I'd never seen him like this. It was sort of unsettling. It made me slightly uncomfortable to be around him. Well... more then usual at least.

I could use this to my advantage a bit. Try to get him to agree to let me outside while he was down and out of it. Maybe if I pushed it a bit too...

I immediately sat myself beside him, as close as I could tolerate. He glanced over at me curiously, those black eyebrows raising up and disappearing under his curls. "W-whats wrong?" I asked, daring a glance at him. His dark eyes were narrowed and his head was tilted to the side. After a few moments he leaned back, satisfied that I was showing a genuine interest in him.

"My father is dying." He said simply, turning that ugly face away from me to stare at something far away. I blinked in shock. I wasn't really expecting something like that. I'd expected fighting with the elves or something wrong with his kingdom. "He only has a few more weeks... from the looks of it."

"Oh..." I mumbled. "You... care about him?"

Blackeyes head snapped toward me, his eyebrows pulled together in anger. "Of course I care about my father." He snapped, his eyes narrowing in pure rage now. I flinched, avoiding his gaze. "When are you going to get through your head that we can actually love? We actually care for people? Do you think my people would have survived thousands of years living down here if all we wanted was power and to hurt people?"

I didn't look back at him. I just felt a odd twist in my stomach as I suddenly remembered what he had said to me weeks before.

_I'll never forgive myself for not getting there sooner. _

"My father is a great King and a great man. Yes," He hissed, still glaring at me, "he kidnapped my mother just as I did you. But he loves her more then anything else in his kingdom. Taking brides is just how it's done here, Melanie." He took a deep breath, giving a sigh of frustration. "What have I done to you down here to hurt you? Tell me one thing I have done to harm you?"

I smashed my lips together, staring down at my hands. This wasn't at all where I had hoped this conversation would go. I felt his finger lift my chin up to stare at him. He didn't look angry anymore, just sort of... hurt. "You can think of nothing.... can you?"

I stared at him, tears suddenly blurring my vision. I wouldn't say it. I wouldn't tell him I couldn't think of anything. He would win that way. "You keep me down here. Everyday that hurts me." I mumbled, hating how gentle he was when he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"You will get over that." He whispered softly, his finger still caressing my cheek almost lovingly.

"Rosaleen said you let her out!" I sobbed, jerking back from his touch. My cheek still tingled from his fingers. "Can't you take me back up there? Use that leash thing?"

He stared at me for a long moment, his eyes calculating. "Would that make you smile?" He whispered, his voice filled with some kind of longing. Like me smiling would satisfy something in him. I nodded quickly, pleading.

"Please, Blackeyes."

His name seemed to trigger something, because his eyebrows shot up again and his lips smashed together in a hard line. "If you will smile... then yes." He whispered, those claws of his gently smoothing back my hair.

Yes. He'd said yes. I sobbed, giving a giddy laugh. It was so foreign now... laughter. I couldn't remember laughing in the few months I'd been here. "Thank you, Blackeyes." I sighed, giving him a small smile. He gave a smile of his own, his face kind.

"Anything for that." He whispered, standing. "I will take you at night and we will stay only in the forest. People are still looking for you."

I nodded, not caring as long as I could see the stars one more time and feel the grass. "Thank you." I said again, wiping my tears away. He merely nodded, shaking his head.

"The things I will do to please you, little elf."

* * *

The stars were beautiful. As soon as Blackeyes took that blindfold off of me and took me through I could immediately feel the difference. The air was easier to breath, the smell was ten times better. As soon as he set me down I looked up, staring at the twinkling stars. It was still cold out, but I couldn't have cared less. "Beautiful." I whispered, smiling up at the stars.

"Hmmm, you sound like my mother." Blackeyes mused suddenly, making me tear my gaze away from the stars for a moment.

"You're mother isn't allowed out here?" I asked, feeling suddenly sad for Luna.

"On full moons." Blackeyes explained, moving toward me to gaze up at the stars himself. I could see them reflected in his pure black eyes. "She always gets so anxious when the full moon comes around. I suspect I'll have to let you out around then as well."

"Why? I don't really care about the full moon." I shrugged, taking another deep breath and looking up.

"You aren't aware of it." Blackeyes mused, giving me a small smile. "Haven't you ever noticed how uneasy you get around then? You're far more irritable then, then any other days."

I turned a glare on him, scoffing. "How am I supposed to know when the full moon is down there?" I snapped, folding my arms. "Besides, it has nothing to do with that."

"It does really." He countered. He always had to fucking argue... "It's your elf blood."

I blinked at that, my irritation vanishing. I wondered if this was one of his tricks... "I'm human." I snapped, watching that smile of his grow.

"Mostly. But you have strong elf blood." He said simply, giving a casual shrug. "I tested you when you got here. You had elf characteristics so..."

I felt myself get a little dizzy. There was no way that was true. I was human, through and through. I wasn't one of his mythological people. I was a normal human. "You're lying." I muttered, biting on my lip. He turned to look at me again, his face suddenly worried.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Melanie." He said, his voice kind. He took a step toward me, looking concerned. "You're still human."

"I'm not one of your... your creatures." I snapped, shaking my head as he lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you aren't." He said gently, moving my black hair behind my back. "You're far to beautiful to be a goblin." He teased, giving me a smile. I sniffed, turning my head away.

"I'm not an elf." I mumbled. He just had to ruin this for me. He had to ruin coming back up here. "And you had no right to test me." I snapped, glaring at him.

He smoothed back my hair again, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I hated when he did that. And I couldn't object up here. He could get angry and take back down. "I'm sorry, Melanie. But it will happen during our wedding."

I flinched back. He hadn't mention our marriage in such a long time I'd almost entirely pushed in from my brain. "I don't want to talk anymore." I snapped, shrugging away from him. "Please."

He sighed, nodding. "Very well."

I took a deep breath, staring back up at the stars. I focused on them and pushed all other thoughts from my mind. If it wasn't for the searing warmth where his lips had been, I would have forgot Blackeyes and the Goblins entirely.

**So thank you to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback and please tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	6. Acceptance

_So I know I haven't updated in a whiled, sorry guys lol. So heres another chapter and thank you too _BethyBOO and Spoodle _for reviewing. _

_Melanie's POV_

Marak Birdfeather didn't look like he was dying. In fact he looked as young and healthy as Blackeyes did. I knew Rosaleen had said Goblins didn't age like we humans did, but I still pictured one of those ugly goblins withering away. He was definitely ugly, there was no doubt about that, but he still looked strong. He came to visit me a week after I got back from seeing the stars again, catching me completely off guard. Blackeyes and Luna had both visited the day before and neither of them had given me warning that this ugly, bird goblin would be coming to visit me.

"It is good to meet you, my dear." Marak said, smiling through those thin lips. He didn't have little fangs like Blackeyes, but tiny yellow lines of teeth. "I'm sorry I haven't visited before this, but I've been very busy getting things together for Blackeyes rule."

I blinked at him, still getting over the shock of him. I'd seen uglier goblins around, so I wasn't sure what was catching me so off guard with him. Maybe it was because he was the king or the fact that he was Blackeyes father, I wasn't sure. "Its... its fine." I mumbled, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Birdfeather seated himself where Blackeyes usually sat and I studied him a bit more. Blackeyes really didn't look anything like his father, except for the large, warped hands and the paleness of his skin. Birdfeather was more animal like, with small black feathers atop his head like hair and along his arms. He had bird feet as well, with little talons on the end as well as no ears, just little holes. For once I was a bit thankful about how Blackeyes looked. At least he was mostly human.

"My son seems very taken with you." Birdfeather said, running his long fingers along the wooden desk. "He says you don't like him quite as much."

I watched him carefully for a moment, wondering what he would do to me if I agreed with that statement. Just because Blackeyes didn't hurt me for my mouth, didn't mean his father wouldn't. I knew Blackeyes said his father was kind, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't trust any of these creatures. So I merely gave a shrug, staring down at my hands.

To my surprise Birdfeather gave a chuckle. "You can tell me, my dear. I don't hold it against you. Luna hated me with a passion when she first came here. Tried to kill me a couple times."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. The same Luna I knew? The woman would flinch when I raised my voice and she tried to kill someone? "Kill?" I squeaked and he laughed at the look on my face.

"Yes. It's not unheard of." Birdfeather smiled, leaning back in his chair to watch me with his beady, yellow eyes. "Don't get any ideas though; Blackeyes' would feel horrible if his defensive magic hurt you."

"I'm not gonna try to kill him." I said immediately. I mean, I did hate Blackeyes, but murder had never crossed my mind. It wasn't very logical. If I murdered the Goblin prince, they'd just lock me up or kill me. At least I was given freedom now.

"Hmm, that's the truth." He said, sounding slightly amused at that. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence before he peered at me with an odd look. "Blackeyes has told me what happened to you before you came here."

I felt my cheeks burn red and I stared down at my hands with determination. I didn't know how to feel about Blackeyes telling his father what happened, but I knew I didn't want to talk about this to some old goblin. I didn't even want to discuss it with Luna or Rosaleen and they were the closest things to friends I had down here. "I... I don't-"

"I will not force you to discuss these things with me." Birdfeather interrupted, holding his hand up to stop me. "I only wish for you to know that my son does hurt for what happened to you. He'd been watching you for some time before and he deeply regrets what that human did to you." Birdfeather gave a long sigh, rubbing his pale hands against his knees and standing up. "You may not like him, Melanie, but I assure you he cares a great deal for you. It hurts him when you look at him like he's a monster too."

I let out a breath, a numb feeling coming over me. I saw Birdfeather leave the room, leaving me alone to think over what he said. On one hand, he could be just talking Blackeyes up and trying to make me feel bad for fighting being here so much. But on the other, he could mean it. He could mean what he says about Blackeyes caring so deeply for me. Blackeyes had said himself that he felt responsible for what happened to me and he had shone me kindness by letting me go up and see the stars again.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

Laying down on the bed, I turned to stare at the wall. My mind went around in circles now and eventually I fell asleep. I dreamt of the stars and that night, just like this whole week. But instead of being all alone in that clearing, Blackeyes was there, watching me with those black orbs. He ran his hand across my jaw, sending shiver down my spine. "What a beautiful smile." He whispered, leaning closer and closer...

I woke with a start as a cold hand shook me. I knew who it was before I turned. Those black holes stared down at me, an amused smile on his face. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes, leaning back against the pillow.

"Why are you here?" I snapped, pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

"I came to see you." He said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. I shivered at the touch of his cold skin touching mine, trying to push the dream from my mind. "My father told me he visited you today."

I leaned up and tried to avoid his gaze. "He's... I like him." I said and to my surprise I actually meant it. He raised his thick eyebrows at me, giving a booming laugh.

"And you seem to mean it." He smiled, running a hand through his dark curls. "How surprising." He murmured, leaning back in his chair to watch me. I stared right back, watching him too. "You're so confusing, dear Melanie."

"_I'm _confusing?" I said, raising my eyebrows and glaring at him. He gave another confused smile, baring his eerie fangs. It was odd how easy I got past the ugly now. I suppose it was because of how some of the other goblins looked compared to Blackeyes. There were far more hideous beasts down here then Blackeyes. At least I didn't have to marry one of them. "Your father loves you." I mumbled, picking at the blankets. I dared a glance at Blackeyes who pursed his lips and I wondered if I'd said something wrong.

"You recognize that we actually have feelings now, do you?" He said, raising his eyebrows and sighing. I flinched, feeling slightly guilty. "Do you recognize that _I _care for _you?" _

I felt his eyes on me, waiting for an answer. Tears stung my eyes suddenly and I felt an overwhelming amount of pain in my chest. I wasn't sure where it came from. Maybe for my hopeless situation, for the pain that still grabbed at me from what that guy did to me, or for how Blackeyes was going to loose his father. "You're never letting me go, are you?"

The question hung in the air for a moment, the silence pounding in my ears. "No." Blackeyes answered simply and I felt his cold fingers graze my skin as he pushed my hair away from my face. "But I will do all I can to make you happy."

Tears fell down my cheeks slowly and I hugged my knees to my chest. "And I have to marry you?" I mumbled, turning to look at him. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he studied me for a moment, trying to understand where I was going with this.

"Yes." He answered. I nodded and I suddenly felt different. Like that one word made it all different. It locked everything into place. These past weeks I'd been trying to do everything I could to work my way out of this, to get away, to stop it. But right then I realized I was stuck here. Nothing was going to get me out of this, ever. No one was coming to save me or fight there way here to rescue me, like Luna and Anu and no one here was going to let me out. I felt that realization lock something inside me and I started crying even more. More then I had when I had first waken up here, more then ever.

Blackeyes watched me for a long time as I cried, looking confused and pained before he finally wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. I didn't fight him this time. It was hopeless just like me trying to get away. "I swear I'll make it happy for you here, little elf. I promise I'll make you happy."

I just continued to sob in his arms.

* * *

I stayed in my room for a couple days after my break down, sort of wallowing. Blackeyes came to visit, bringing food and sometimes a small flower of some kind. He didn't say much, he would just sit there with me, letting me sit in my pain. I felt almost like I was morning what could have been for me up there, what I could have been if I wasn't taken here to be a monster Prince's wife. I wasn't sure what my life was going to be, but after I grew up a bit I could have done something. Better then being nothing but a monsters wife who was only there to give him another son.

After a couple days though, I forced myself to deal with all of this. I made myself push it down and get over it. Blackeyes came to visit as usual, seating himself next to my bed and laying the food in my lap. A small, white rose was on the plate today. I picked it up, gently sniffing the sweet aroma. I glanced at Blackeyes who was watching me as usual and smiled a bit. He looked a bit surprised but quickly recovered. "Thank you." I whispered, my voice a bit hoarse from not using it. He nodded simply his eyes calculating.

"You are feeling better?" He asked gently, watching me eat the peanut butter sandwich he had given me.

"Yeah." I said, pushing my hair back and taking another bite. I glanced at him, picking at some direto chips. "Can I ask some questions?"

He nodded slowly, looking unsure. I wasn't sure either, but I knew I had to find out everything now that I had accepted my fate. I needed to understand what was going to happen to me. "So... I'm going to marry you." I stated, turning to stare at my rose instead of him.

"Yes." He said, leaning back in the chair to watch me. "But that is not a question."

"You need me to give you another heir." I stated, twisting the rose between my fingers. "But you say your not going to force me when we get married. How do you expect to get an heir?"

He sighed and I finally looked over at him as I waited for an answer. "I will not force you like that... like him." Blackeyes said, his calm voice wavering as he talked of... him for just a moment. "It took my mother ten years to have me. That usually happens. I believe the shortest amount of years to get an heir was a year and a half." Blackeyes explained, his black eyes following the rose in my fingers. "I will wait until you are comfortable enough with me, or perhaps until you love me."

I couldn't see that happening. Maybe, in a long time I could come to view him as a good friend, but never could I see myself loving him. Not with all of this. I mean, I now recognized how much Blackeyes was doing to make me happy and comfortable here and I... thanked him for that. It was like Rosaleen and Luna had said. He was a good person. I would give him that. "What if that never happens?"

Blackeyes pursed his lips, sighing heavily again. "We'll take that when it comes, Melanie. But I swear I will not make you do anything that would hurt you."

I nodded, whole heartedly believing him. He hadn't done anything to make be believe otherwise. He had healed me, taken away my nightmares and made me comfortable here. "Thank you Blackeyes." I whispered, gently setting my rose down. I watched him stare at it for a moment before looking back up at me. I smiled at him and he looked pleased.

"Rosaleen wished for me to tell you to visit when you can." He said, grabbing the plate when I was done and setting it off to the side. I kept my rose with me, which seemed to please him more. "She's been put on bed rest by the doctor and Karn said she's driving him up the wall."

I smiled, picturing that easily. If there was one thing I had learned about Rosaleen it was that she was an active person. So her sitting around her apartments was probably slowly driving her insane. "I'll go visit later today." I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Is the baby okay? I mean was she put on bed rest because something was wrong?" I asked, my smile fading. Rosaleen would be devastated if her baby was hurt.

"No, nothing like that." Blackeyes said quickly. "She's nearing her due date is all. And the labor will be hard for her, with all of Karn's elf blood."

I glanced at him, confused. "What does that matter?" I asked.

"Elf babies are bigger and longer then human children. I suspect with all of Karn's elf blood the baby will be like that." Blackeyes explained, watching me.

"Will that hurt her? Will Rosaleen be alright?"

Blackeyes nodded simply. "We have goblin's who are specialized in elf birthing magic. It will be difficult and painful, but she'll come through it." He eyed me for a moment, a small smile working on his face. "So you are friends with the crazy woman?" He mused.

"I like her alright." I said, shrugging. I may have accepted things here but I couldn't turn off how stubborn I was toward Blackeyes. I suppose the difference now was I wasn't so bitter toward him. "You said I was part elf..."

Blackeyes looked a bit surprised but he nodded slowly. "Yes. A large majority of your blood is elf."

"So when I..." I paused, forcing myself to say it. "When I have... our baby, it will be difficult?"

He nodded again, eyeing me carefully. "Yes. Combined with my elf blood it will be. But you'll come through it like Rosaleen." He explained. "Our child will be extremely different from Rosaleen's though. We can only have one and he will be male-"

"How do you know though?" I asked, extremely confused now. "I mean, you've had to have had girls down the line."

He grinned, shaking his head. "Not the Goblin King. Nor the Elf King. Our child's sex and looks are all based on magic."

I stared at him for a moment, slightly overwhelmed. I still didn't like the idea of him working magic on me or working through me somehow. Blackeyes seemed to read my mind because he smiled wider and shook his head. "It's nothing I will do, just something that happens naturally. You see, when the First Father's made the Goblin's and the Elves they made sure they could only have one male heir. They saw how humans would start wars and such over who would rule and decided to stop this from happening with us.

"So the Goblin King has only one male child. And what that child looks like and his strength and weaknesses are based on what the King and his wife admire about each other... or hate." He said, glancing down at his own hands. His father's hands.

"You have your father's hands. Is that because your mother... liked them?" I asked. What she could like about ugly hands like that... or anything about Birdfeather was something I couldn't fathom.

But Blackeyes grinned, spreading his fingers out on his knees. "Yes. She said it was because she always wondered how his hands could be so hideous but be so gentle."

"But nothing else looks like your father." I pointed out, curious now. I was surprised how easy it was to talk about a child we would have together, even though I didn't even love him. I guess it came with accepting all of this.

"Yes. My mother certainly didn't like how he looked. I have my fathers hands and my mothers hair and that's about it." He smiled. "My mother doesn't like how I look either. She cried when I was born, as you will cry when our child is."

I raised my eyebrows, sniffing. "I'm sure I won't cry. I've seen how ugly the Goblin's are. I don't think I'll be surprised."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Most brides say that, but they always burst into tears. I think it's one thing to see a Goblin around the halls and then see your own child look like that." He shrugged, still grinning. I still shook my head though. Blackeyes stood suddenly, stretching his legs. "I'll leave you to rest. I must help my father."

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "Thank you... for this." I said, holding up the tiny rose.

"Anything for you, little elf." He whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "What a beautiful smile."

_WEll there it is. I'll update soon this time I promise lol. _

_Leave me a Review_


	7. Rosaleen and Chronicles

**So, sorry I haven't updated... In a year. SORRY! I pretty much ran out of ideas and forgot about it but thankfully I've gotten back to writing. So here's the next chapter. :D**

Over the next few weeks I made an great effort to get out and integrate with the other goblins. I visited Rosaleen first, seeing as out of anyone, I had to admit I liked her best. Karn greeted me at the door, looking warn and slightly annoyed. He raised a dark eyebrow at the sight of me, moving his dark hair from his face. I glanced at my feet, suddenly nervous. "I... Blackeyes said Rosaleen was on bed rest. I came to...to-"

"Visit?" Karn asked, perking up a bit. I glanced at him, raising my own eyebrow. I guess Rosaleen really had been running her husband up the wall like Blackeyes had said. He gave a smile, moving back from the door and opening it wider for me to step into the apartment. The place wasn't anything like Anu's chambers. Books were scattered everywhere and the stone walls were painted a bright blue and green. Little paper cranes hung from a small tree plant on the table. In the very far corner of the open room that appeared to be the living room, several toys littered the area. "She's back in our bedroom." Karn said, nodding his head toward door on the far left side of the room. I nodded and muttered a thank you before walking toward the door and knocking lightly.

"What?" Rosaleen called, sounding extremely annoyed and agitated on the other side. I heard Karn sigh behind me and I felt a small smile tug on my lips.

"Rosaleen, it's Melanie."

There was a pause before the door was whipped open and Rosaleen's excited face greeted me. She threw her arms around me, holding me as close as she could with her belly. I blinked, overwhelmed at the sudden contact, patting her on the back lightly. "It's so good to see you! God," She sighed, pulling back and shaking her head and looking irritated, "you have no idea-"

"Rosaleen!" Karn burst out suddenly and I jumped, finding the silver goblin just behind me. His wife glared at him just as fiercely and I suddenly felt like I should be anywhere but here.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rosaleen snapped, waving her hand at her husband before tugging me into the room.

"You get up again and I swear I'll chain you to the bed." Karn said, following us to the doorway. Rosaleen glared at him before seating herself back on the large bed dramatically. I stood between them silently, but I couldn't help but think Karn was right. Rosaleen was by no means a delicate, tiny women like Luna or Anu but she did look as though she was close to bursting.

Karn glared at her one last time before closing the door as he went back to the living room, muttering something that sounded extremely close to crazy women. Rosaleen rolled her eyes and shook her head before giving me a wide smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd come. I'm happy you did though." She said, patting the bed as she crossed her legs and leaned back against the headboard. I took a tentative step toward the bed and sat down, watching as Rosaleen sifted back and forth excitedly. "I never can get comfortable now," she sighed, punching at the pillow before putting it behind her back.

"When are you due?" I asked, staring at her stomach. Goblin pregnancy was so much different from human one's. At least with humans, you had a basic understanding of what your child would look like. Two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth and ten fingers and toes. You didn't have to worry about it coming out a funny color or with some kind of animal parts. I couldn't help but wonder if Rosaleen would really be able to stand it if her child looked like those ugly little things running around these caves. Karn was human looking, even handsome even with his odd hands and silver skin. So maybe her child did have a chance of coming out semi-normal.

"Any day. Goblin babies aren't really a strictly a nine months thing like humans. And since Karn's got a lot of elf blood, it's been a little bit longer than nine months." She said, running her hand over her mound of a stomach lovingly. "I can't wait. I think Karn can't either, mainly because I'm driving him insane." She laughed and I smiled with her. Rosaleen was definitely the easiest person to be around. It was hard to believe that she had been through so much abuse. She seemed to love so easily, even these weird, deformed creatures. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Maybe if it was easy like that for me, staying here wouldn't be nearly as bad.

"I'm sure he's just making sure you're okay." I offered, giving her another smile. "He really seems to love you."

"Of course he does." Rosaleen said simply, giving me a bright smile. I smiled back and I saw something in her eyes change. She pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side and studying me. "What happened? You're different."

I sighed, glancing down at my hands. I knew this would come. Rosaleen was always so damn observant. And the truth was, I didn't even know what to say. I couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear... that I was happy, ready to marry Blackeyes, have his ugly little goblin baby and live happily every after. I knew it would never be like that for me. I would never get Rosaleen's happiness. But I had accepted it.

"This whole time I've been thinking I'd be able to leave... somehow." I whispered softly, staring at my hands as I picked at my thumb nervously. I felt Rosaleen watching me, her eyes caring. "I guess I finally realized I won't. I won't ever leave. I'll have to marry Blackeyes and I'll have to have his baby." I felt my chest tighten at the thought and I dug my nail into my skin painfully. "That's how it's going to be, so I might as well live with it."

There was a long pause before Rosaleen let out a long sigh. I glanced up at her, watching as she stared at me with so much pity. Part of me wanted to tell her I didn't want that, didn't want to see that look, but I bit my tongue because I knew how much she really cared. "I know I don't really understand." She mumbled, staring down at her belly. "I've always been glad to be here with Karn. I've always loved these people because they were so much more kind to me than humanity had been. I'm so happy that Karn brought me here and that we're married and going to have this baby." Rosaleen gave me another sad look, shrugging. "I've never been able to understand what Anu or Luna went through... what you're going through. But," She leaned forward, reaching forward to lay her hand over mine, "the Goblins are good people. I swear to you, Melanie."

I glanced down at her hand over mine, warm and human and covered in ordinary freckles. I felt pain well up in my chest, threatening to overwhelm me. "I've always just wanted a normal life." I whispered, tears pricking my eyes. "Normal parents who loved me and did things with me. A mother who loved me instead of a nanny." I sniffed, wiping the tears away quickly. "It doesn't matter anymore, Rosaleen. This is just how it is. Just how my life is. I never get what I want."

Rosaleen opened her mouth to say something but I couldn't hear anymore. I stood, plastering a smile to my face. Her hand slipped from mine, leaving it cold and I felt suddenly empty. "I'll see you again soon, Rosaleen." I said, nodding to her before turning toward the door.

"Melanie-"

"I'll come again, I promise." I muttered hurriedly, quickly exiting and shutting the door behind me quickly. Karn's head whipped up, raising a dark eyebrow as I waved hurriedly and moved out of the room. After slamming the door behind me, I walked swiftly through the corridors turning or heading down a different one whenever I saw one of the strange deformed creatures moving around the hallways. Before long I was in a small, unknown area. The lights were dimmer and the hallways were getting far smaller. After a long while I found a small, lonely room full of different rocks or statues. I moved to the corner, seating myself there and pulling my knees under my chin. I felt my chest constrict and I tried to hold in the tears. I shouldn't cry. I had already accepted that I was here and I was never getting away. Not only that, but I was sick of crying. It was of no use.

I knew I should go back, apologize to Rosaleen and show her I was okay. It wasn't right to worry her when she was already stressed enough with the baby coming and being put on bed rest. I also knew I shouldn't have run off like that either. I was sure I would have no idea how to get back and it would only worry Blackeyes, who was already worried enough for his dying father. It seemed that I was as much a problem here as I was up above.

A single tear slid down my cheek when a sudden light filled the tiny storage room. I jumped, quickly wiping the tear away and trying to hide myself in the corner best I could. But to my surprise it was only Blackeyes, looking worried and slightly frustrated as he waved his hand, sending the small ball of light to hang in the corner of the room. "Little elf, what have you done now?" He asked, coming to squat in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered immediately, staring down at his black shirt instead of his face. That tender look he always wore when he looked at me still unnerved me. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted some alone time."

He smiled gently at me, those dark eyes twinkling as he ran a finger down my cheek to brush away the second tear that had escaped. "You couldn't go to your room, Melanie? You scared Mungle quite a bit when you dazed him like that. He was sure I was going to have his head."

I glanced at him, momentarily distracted from my pain. "Dazed him? I didn't even know I had a guard." I stated, shaking my head. Blackeyes chuckled, tucking my hair behind my ear. His cold hands, what I always imagined a corpse felt like, left goose bumps over my skin.

"Of course I did. To make sure you didn't get lost just like this. But you put your little magic on him and ran right away." He smiled, taking my hand gently and pulling me up with him. I watched him carefully for a moment, but he didn't show any sign of joking.

"I can't do magic." I insisted, glaring at him. Part of me knew that he was most likely just trying to distract me, but I was too stubborn to let this go. "I'm human."

Blackeyes smiled, one that was clearly put on his ugly face just to placate me. "Of course you are." He said, running his thumb over my knuckles. He dropped it after a moment and placed it on the small of my back to guide me through the tunnels. I felt the cold of his palm through my shirt and I felt a shake run through my spine. He glanced at me curiously before waving his hand and the light he had produced zoomed in front of us and bounced lightly ahead of us. I glared at the offending ball, shaking my head.

"I can't do something like that." I insisted, pointing a finger at the small, glowing orb.

"You could, if you let me teach you." Blackeyes said simply, nodding his head as a couple small goblins grumbled to him in their language. "But by my guess, you'd be far better at healing or fighting. I can't decide what you'd be better at quite yet." He grinned at me, analyzing me for just a moment as though I was going to give him some great sign of what the answer was. But it would never happen. I definitely wasn't going to be doing any magic for him. I just folded my arms and huffed, which only seemed to amuse Blackeyes more.

"I think you should know, little elf, that Goblin's never lie. So when I tell you these things, its completely true." He stated, sounding just a bit smug. Now it was my turn to laugh. The snort of laughter I gave seemed to make Blackeyes curious and even more amused.

"Not to go all 'House' on you, but everybody lies." I stated, giving him my own smug smile and shaking my head. The hallway we were in was a bit more crowded with odd shapes and figures of various goblins and I felt my skin crawl. I pressed a bit closer to Blackeyes as an odd reptilian type goblin smiled at me, its tongue darting out with a soft hiss. I shivered, going back to focusing on Blackeyes more normal looks.

"No, _humans _like to lie. They love it." Blackeyes stated, finally coming to the familiar door of his study. The ape like guard nodded at him as he opened the door and followed after me. I seated myself across from his desk, folding my arms. "Goblins recognize that there is no need for something like lying. It really only causes problems."

I pursed my lips, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure."

"Have I ever lied to you, Melanie? I've only ever told you the truth. I told you we'd be married and we will be. I told you'd we'd have a child and we will. I told you I'd let you go up to see the stars and I did." He counted off, seating himself behind his desk to watch me. I frowned, shrugging stubbornly.

"That's only a few things." I mumbled, shaking my head. "The point is, I can't do magic and I never will be able to. So just shut up about it."

Blackeyes laughed, giving a nod as he stood and walked to the several hundred books lining his shelves. He grabbed a newer looking one, bringing it and laying it before me. It's cover was leather with golden letters scrawled across the middle, written in what I was sure was Goblin. It was clearly important and worth something. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this." He said, gently opening the book to reveal several blank, crisp pages. "It's the next book for the Kings Wives Chronicles. Ever since Marak Sixfingers wife Kate, the Goblin King's Wife has been asked to keep a Chronicle of her time in the Goblin Kingdom. You're not a wife just yet, but I ask that you start recording to get into the habit of it."

He shoved the book closer to me, nodding at it gently. I didn't touch it though. Instead I felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of resentment toward the book. Another thing to remind me what I was here for. "The Kings keep Chronicles as well. They are very important. I ask you tell the complete truth in it. Whether that's ranting about how much you hate me or about my charming good looks." He gave me a wink and a grin, revealing his pointed teeth. "I won't read it unless you give me permission. So don't feel like you need to sugar coat it. I can tell you there are some very long chapters in some of the books about how much they hate their King." He nodded toward the other books lining the wall that came before mine. "You can read them if you like. They may help you. My mother still has her own. She'll be adding to it until my father passes and you are the official Goblin Kings Wife."

I sighed, gently taking the beautiful book and holding it close. "Thanks." I mumbled, running my fingers over the golden engravings. "You have to keep one too?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, rifling through one of the drawers before grabbing a book of his own. It looked almost exactly the same as mine except for one word differing on the front. "I've started it, since I already have you here."

"You write about me?" I asked, a small flutter rising in my stomach at the new bit of information. He nodded, giving me a small smile. "What about?"

Blackeyes chuckled and I swore I saw his pale cheeks turn a bit darker. He kept his composure though, which made me wonder if I was imagining things in the low lighting. "Just the changes I see. And my own personal thoughts."

"Thoughts about me?"

He nodded, shoving the book away quickly. "I can't get you out of my head, dear elf," He whispered, coming around the table and grabbing my chin. I watched him, my heart suddenly speeding up and my cheeks reddening. I hoped he couldn't see it. "What else am I supposed to do?" With that he pressed a soft, cold kiss to my forehead before turning away and heading toward the door. "I will see you later, Melanie. Try not to use your magic on the guard; I don't want you getting lost again."

I heard him chuckling even after the door shut.

* * *

I began writing in the book the very night Blackeyes gave it to me and I wrote in it every night before bed. I had begun reading the other wives books as well and I was already through the first Wife to keep track of her time in the kingdom, Kate. It wasn't until I got to the second book that I had to go to Blackeyes. It seemed that the Wife of Kate's son had been an elf and had written the entire thing in elfish. Blackeyes had agreed to read the book to me in his spare time after I had adamantly denied him the job of assigning me his mother to teach me Elfish. Blackeyes still seemed extremely pleased to find me in his study day after day to read the books and even more happy when he saw me writing in my own.

"You know," Blackeyes said one evening after finishing one of the excerpts from Catpaw's Wife's book. It was about the birth of her own son, Boarhorns. "You're going to have to learn Goblin, so you might as well learn Elfish."

I huffed at him, shaking my head. "I don't see why. I'm going to be the _Goblin _Kings Wife. Not the Elf King's._"_

"How are you going to learn about anything? Our lives are intertwined so closely with the elves that I can guarantee you're going to have to." He stated, tucking the book underneath his arm. "There are at least two more Chronicles that are written in Elfish. Wouldn't you rather read them yourself?"

I shook my head, lifting my chin stubbornly. "No. You can read them to me or Luna can or Anu. I don't need to learn Eflish and I never will. I'm the Goblin Kings _human_ Wife."

Blackeyes watched me for a long moment, an odd look on his face. I felt suddenly felt weird under his gaze and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "What?" I mumbled, daring another glance at him.

"That's the first time you've called yourself my wife." He said, an odd tone to his voice. For some reason I felt myself blushing and I brushed the hair to cover my face. I hadn't even realized I had said that. I hadn't even been thinking about it. I felt an odd sort of twist in my stomach at that thought. How had I forgotten so easily? About where I was and who I was with. And how had I gotten to the point to where I could say those words so easily? I didn't like it. It shouldn't be like this. I may have accepted that I was stuck here but I sure as hell didn't like it. And now Blackeyes was staring at me, his bitch black eyes staring down at me with... something that looked almost like love mixed with delight, was completely unnerving.

"I'm not yet." I shot back, but it didn't falter the look on his face at all. He smiled brightly, those pointed fangs shining. I immediately stood, gathering my things and tucking my hair behind my hair nervously. "I'm going to go. I... I'll see you later."

Blackeyes hand snatched mine quickly though and he pulled me back to him. I gasped, meeting his eyes and getting locked there. He was watching me through half lidded eyes and I could practically see his brain going over every option here. I knew what he wanted to do right now and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if he put those cold lips against mine. It was one thing for him to kiss my cheek or my forehead, but I could do this. Not after being caught so off guard just moments before. "Please," I breathed, my heart speeding up. "Please, don't."

He stared at me for a moment longer, the words finally hitting him. The spell of happiness my words had given him broke and I was surprised that the flash of pain across his odd features made me feel so horrible. "I'm sorry," I added quickly, reaching out to grab his hand and squeezing it. "I just-"

"It's fine, little elf." He whispered, squeezing my hand back. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed." He let go of my hand, leaving it feeling cold. I felt a twist of pain that I had no idea I would feel for hurting him. It was because of this little twist of pain that made me say the words before I could stop it.

"Maybe someday."

Blackeyes looked back at me and I saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile. I felt horrible for saying them because deep down I knew I could never do it. Never could I picture myself kissing him, holding him... sleeping with him. It had nothing to do with how he looked, but the fact that I was forced here with him. I was stuck here and no matter now nice he was to me I knew I would always resent him. "Maybe." He muttered before turning away from me, his shoulders tense and pain still in his voice.

I excited his office as fast as I could and didn't stop till I was back in my room. I fell asleep to that pained look on his face.

**So I know not much happens in this, but at least I updated. You do get to see Blackeyes and her interact a bit more like friends. Got a little heated there at the end. Please review... if I still have readers. Which I would totally understand if I didn't. Lol **

**Thanks :D**


End file.
